shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Roronoa Family Reunion, Mikayla and Yoro!
As the Roronoa Pirates made port to get supplies and what not, the crew thought it would nice to get some rest. As Mikayla, Detras and Rouzu, went off into the town to look for supplies. They got strange looks from the people of the town, as they walked to a local tavern. They went in and was seated, however like outside most of the people looked at their dress. As Mikayla closed her umbrella and joined the two at the table. '' '''Mikayla:' So then, how many more weeks do we have before we must meet them? Detras: We have about 3 weeks. Rouzu: The root we are going, we shall be there before the fall of spring. However, as the three were discussing their plans. In the tavern was someone else, a drunk man walking over to Mikayla and said to. '' '''Drunk Man:' You wench, get me another drink! As he dumped his drink onto Mikayla's green kimono, she got up. '' '''Mikayla:' How dare you call me that! You have no Idea who your messing with, you fool your shall rot in hell for this. With that the drunk man's head came clean, as if a blade cut it. But Mikayla never drew her blade nor did she move, as just one finger moving. She gave a smug smile as she grabbed her umbrella and telling Rouzu and detras to step back. As she knew there was going to be some, as she was ready. '' '''MIkayla:' Now all those who wish to fight me, come before me with all of you got and face the Black Sheep of the Roronoa Family! As the air in the tavern was still, in awe at what came out of her. The black sheep of the roronoa family, that took countless lives for nothing. The same black sheep who even killed her own father, because they disowned her? Pirate 1: Your.....Roronoa D. Mikayla? Pirate 2: I thought she was killed by Zoro himself and was never heard from again. Pirate 3: No, I hear that she was placed in impel down. Mikayla: I see then no takers? As most people in the tavern started to back away, as Mikyala's reputation scared them enough. '' ''Watching from the back of the Tavern is a young green haired man leanning against three swords, this young man was none other than The '''Devil's Hunter' Roronoa Yoro. Shaking his head Yoro could not help but smirk at the cowardness of the people in the tavern.'' Yoro: ' Well since none of these cowards are going to i guess ill take that Challange. ''Standing up allowing everyone to get a good look at him he continued with a devilish dmile. 'Yoro: ' '''Black Sheep Roronoa D. Mikayla. Mikayla easily knew whos voice that was, as she grow a cold and seriuos look on her face. As she turned to see that it was Yoro, Mikayla started to get all of the memories back from what many members of the Roronoa familes did. As she gripped her umbrella, Rouzu and Detras looking at Mikayla as they rose up from their seats and stood by thier captain. '' '''Detras:' Captain, is this one of the men that you want to be killed? Rouzu: Like the two brothers on opposite sides of the battlefield, two Roronoa's meet and in the end only one of these people could win. Heh, the captain is the one who is going to win against this boy. Mikayla: So then Yoro I finally get to see you, so many years I last seen you. But first we should get a little room here Kamahahaha! Mikayla said as she put her hands out and for some odd reason all of the men in the tavern started to move by themelves. Although really she is just manipulating all of thier body hair to make them move. Making the men draw thier swords and charging at Yoro. '' '''Mikayla: '''Kamoji Puppets! Now then boys go ahead and kill him for me Kamaha! '''Pirate 1:' What the hell? I can't control my body! The pirates charged at Yoro, hoping to make quick work of this. However, Mikayla could have easily could have taking control of Yoro as well. But wanting to play with him, as she gave a smile and procalimed. '' '''Mikayla:' Hear me now Yoro, I will make sure that you will the frist to be killed by my hands!!! As they charged at him Yoro could't help but smile. Yoro: My, My Mika-Chan is this how you treat me after all these years. Grabing his swords Yoro quickly cut down all the on coming pirates in the blink of an eye. Pointing his sword at Mikayla. Yoro: Come on now Mika-Chan you'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me, oh and don't try to use that Devil Fruit of yours it wont have any affect on me. Getting into a lazy stance and sheating his swords, Yoro looked at Mikayla and gave the signal to come at him. Yoro: Now Show me how much you have changed Black Sheep. Mikayla Took her umberlla opening it, as she unstheathed her own blade that was hidding in the thing. She through her umberlla up and as it was used to draw the attention of Yoro. Mikayla charged foward, as Detras coming from the right and Rouzu coming from the left. A three way attack on Yoro, hoping to finish it quickly. '' '''Mikayla:' Don't act so smug you ass! You only live in the shadow of your older brother and that little thing you call a sister as well. You three are the real disgrace to the Roronoa family! Detras: For Our captain, you shall die by the blades of the Roronoa crew! Detras said as he went into a peacock hybird as he began the frists strikes. Moving very swiftly, as he swung his tail around acting as another weapon. Left, Right, Left and right again as he swung his tail around from behind Yoro hoping to knock him back into the wall. '' '''Rouzu:' Tis, be an honor to die the death of a warrior. Be proud as your very life shall flash before your eyes. Rouzu being the next man to move, he appeared to the left. As his sword play was more of a stabbing and a rough style, as he was trying to keep. Hoping to get alteast a hit at Yoro, stabbing right, then left and right again. As secertly his true powers was starting to bloom. As Mikayla herself went straight ahead for Yoro, as Detras and Rouzu was more of a decoy as she thrusted her blade and aiming to stab Yoro in the gut. '' ''Watching as the three members of the Roronoa Pirates attacked him with the intent to kill, Yoro couldn't help but feel excited as he drew his swords and with a flash of light blocked all the incoming attacks Smiling Yoro Using his brute strength to push them all back. Yoro: So im just living in the shadow of my older brother........ Well i just ill just have to prove you wrong. Shifting into the Santoryu stance, Yoro Look towards Mikayla Yoro: I dont know what they did to you Mika-Chan but i cant and wont allow you to kill them. Glearing at Mikayla Yoro Unleashed a powerful aura. Yoro: Im done playing around Mikayla. Charging at Mikayla and her crew with the intent to end it. Mikayla: Well if you don’t know I can enlighten you! Mikayla had finally gotten the chance as Yoro went into his famous stance; she put her hands together and then pulling them away from each other. To reveal a web of hair, as she yelled out Kamoji Trap and right when that happened. From the ground, thousands of hairs to look as if they were ropes warping around Yoro, focusing Haoshu Haki through the hairs to make sure he stays put. Around wrists, legs and body with a tight grip she knew she had Yoro this time. As the last pieces of the hair then lifted Yoro off the floor as it tighten causing him to drop his blades and focus. Mikayla: So then Yoro you wish to know why? I want your brother, sister and you gone? Well then, it began when you and your sister were only very young so you couldn’t have remembered. It all started when I was a little younger than I am now..... Flash Back A young Mikayla with her signature Roronoa hair color is seen with an older noble man, as she has her arm warped around his. With a smug smile on the noble, wanted to take Mikayla back to his mansion and “have a nice time”. Noble: Such a beauty as yourself, shouldn’t be out in this cold? My dear lady I should take you back to my humble home and show you what nobility life is all about hahaha. Mikayla: *''innocent voice''* Well if that’s your offer? I would love to go see your home hehehhe. Noble: Ahhh, yes such a beautiful woman should always be at a side of a nobleman’s. But there is one thing my dear? Mikayla: What would that be? Noble: You must take the life of my wife, then you and I could be together for the rest of our lives. Mikayla: *''Looking as if she was an innocent school girl titling her head to the side''* you wish for me to kill your wife? I could never do that to another person, I don’t want to kill a living soul. Noble: My dear don’t worry I will make sure you will be unharmed, heheh. With that Mikayla and the nobleman are seen walking the shadows, then several hours later. In the house of the noble man, the sound of one scream as shown Mikayla choking out the noblewoman with threads of hair. Then with a snap of her fingers, the noblewoman’s head came clean off. Mikayla: That was too easy Kamaha. As the nobleman came back into his bed room, to look to see that his wife’s head was cut clean off. He then grows doubt in his mind, as he took a moment to pause and say. Noble: My dear, you skills I just hope that you wouldn’t use them on me. Mikayla: Oh yes I intend to. As a kamoji trap just like the one Yoro was into caught the noble and lifted him up in the air. Then losing the innocents act, Mikayla took her umbrella and spun it around. As she went close to the noble man. Mikayla: The first we are going to do is make sure that you don’t shout for your guards. As the man’s would facial hair acted as a needle and thread, sewing his mouth up. With his screams down to a muffled sound, as Mikayla drew her blade and then ran it down the side of the noble man’s face. Then going into the night, she had done this over and over. Like a butcher cutting the cattle up for its meats, the muffled screams just grow softer and softer until there was no more. Several hours have gone by, as Mikayla is seen coming out of the room of the noble man carrying away many of his treasures. Mikayla: The fool was weak; he told me I needed to be comforted by him. Kamaha! He couldn’t have the gull to kill his wife, making me do. Plus I think he was only a lower ranking noble nothing good about it only some jewelry and money. Disappearing into the night, until day break and in the nobles house a servant found the bodies of the noble couple. The wife’s head off and rotted away, the husband’s body in worse shape. His right arm over there next to the bed. His left arm in the corner, his legs another place and so on. With most of the police cleaning and taking care of the bodies, meanwhile.... ????: Your daughter had done this hasn’t she? ????: 'No how could she? I raised her to live up the standards of our family! '????: Well look at this? The Elderly man yelled out as he threw down a newspaper with the noble’s murders making front page news. As Mikayla’s father was seen reading as it went like; "Early in the morning, a servant awoke and after doing her morning preparations. She went up to his masters and mistresses bed chambers, to awaken them for the day. However, to a horrifying surprise she had found the mutilated bodies of her master and mistress, her mistress’s head cut clean off her shoulders. Later to found out that her master’s body was hung up like meat. However to the police, it was a very sharp and tough thread like material. Taking close to an hour in trying to cut it, upon further investigation into the material in question. It was surprising to see that it was human hair, surprising and baffling the investigators. The bodies of the nobles were collected, upon the autopsy we have learned that the noblewoman had died from beheading and was choked before her head was decapitated. Looking into the nobleman’s body, reports show that his mouth was sewn shut with his own facial hair. His body died from infections to open and deep wounds, then seeming to have his body cut into pieces. By the same force as his wife’s head, still baffling the investigators. No witness or arrests have been made, however hours before the death of the noble couple. The man was seen with a green haired woman; however this mysterious green haired woman was not yet identified. However, some sources believe that it was the young pirate known as Roronoa Senshi, who had fit this description. However, believed to be dead, the investigators had dismissed her as the perpetrator. More details into this case will be published as more information is found out." Roronoa Elder: You see, that fits Mikayla to a tea. Now she has either go insane or has gone rouge, I want her brought before us and we shall decide her punishment. This isn’t the first time that she had fit this description. As the Roronoa Elder, hand Mikayla’s father with more newspaper with almost the same stories. Of noble men and important figures being killed almost the same way, reading them all. The shock of his face, as he first went into denial and then in disbelief that was only a bad dream. Roronoa Elder: Either you bring your daughter before us or we shall do it ourselves and we wouldn’t treat her well. Mikayla’s Father: Yes, I understand. However, Mikayla is seen coming out of the shadows and with a look of anger. She however is grabbed by several Roronoa family members, put into seastone chains. As she is forced down onto the ground, as she then was dragged away. Several hours later after questioning by some of the members and her own father. They had come to reveal that Mikayla did this because she was bored and wanted to kill the nobles and the officials who thought themselves to be better than most. Family Member 1: You are nothing more than a monster! You bitch, you don’t deserve to bear the name Roronoa nor do you even seem to fit to live. You are a disgrace, you think by taking the lives of nobles because you were bored? Family Member 2: 'Bored huh? You were a disgrace from the start and you use a blade to cut down the injustices. That is what most of us believe, but you have disgraced that practice. So for this you shall……ahhhh! ''It had appeared that Mikayla had broken free of the seastone chains, as she used a bobby pin to unlock the chains. She quickly rose and used her kamoji threads to grab the swords of the elders and used it against them. As they were floating in the air, however it was really the hairs lifting them up off the ground. As she snapped her fingers, the two blades went right into the chests of the family elders. Bleeding to death, however upon escaping from the room. She was ganged up on and subdued, after she was put into seastone chains and brought before her own father. The scene of an outside courtyard, with a hot fire going and the sight of three cattle irons. As Mikayla was seen screaming to let her go, however she was brought before her own father and a few more members of the family. She first was forced to put her left leg out, as the elders told her own father to take one of the cattle irons and mark her a traitor. Contacting with the skin, Mikayla screaming and her skin burn up, then leave the mark of the kanji for traitor on her inner leg. The next one was on her right upper arm, the same contacting on the skin and marked again. The final humiliation the fine iron marked on her left breast, the last then painful to her. Beginning to cry and she was thrown to the ground, as the final words she heard from her father and many of the other members. '''Family Members and Father: You are now banished from the Roronoa family, for what you have done. Now woman be gone! As Mikayla was thrown out into the street and the freshly marks on her. Screaming! Out as by the power of her devil fruit, changing her hair color to pure black as sheep’s wool. She then was seen walking off and going into the night. End of Flashback Mikayla: Ever since then, I returned one year later and I was able to kill the man who branded me with those three irons. My own father shocked at my return and most of the family members, however you and your siblings and some other members weren’t there. But I vowed to hunt down each and every member, for the humiliation of me. Marking me with the iron Yoro, since then I had become an outcast from most people. They looked at my own leg, arm and breast to see me a black sheep. So I took the name and I started forming a crew, to hunt down the rest of you. In recent times, I became an ally of The Hakuri Pirates and they promised they could lead me to you and the others. So now I finally get my chance and we are going too slowly with you Yoro. Seeing as of how he couldn't brake free of the hair Yoro had no Choice but to listen to her Story. Yoro: I See so thats what happened. Looking at his situation Yoro closed his eyes and thought about what he heard. Mikayla: Yes I am sure you and your sister were younger and away from most of the family. Since then I have personal hunted down most members and killed them. The begged for mecry from me, but they never showed me and I didn't unto them. I enjoyed play puppetmaster with them, having them kill eachother, heh. I loved to see the screams of them, as their own loved ones turn on them and kill them. Don't you find it nice? To see justice being severed? So as long as I bare these marks, I shall never be able to get these off of my body. So then Yoro I must ask you, what is it that makes you want to fight? What is your drive? Do you want to kill everything in sight? You wish to drain the life out of all of your opponents or do you wish to protect you silly little siblings. Correct if me I am wrong, I hear that your little sister has a man as well? I see who she would fight for and what of you Yoro? Your almost like me, your a middle sibling and nothing really special to say about you. Zoro has the straw hat crew and this own thing that he was trained by mihawk correct? Then onto your little sister, the whole shapesifter huh? Heh, she seems to be more of a girl who would get angry because of what? Someone harms her brothers or even that blind swordsman she hangs around with? Mikayla, taking a moment and as she lowered her head. Then lifting it back and shouting. MIkayla: WHAT IS IT YORO! Do you know the pain of being shunned and burned? Do you know the pain of my heart, having my own father burning me with a hot iron? I don't think so! (Showing the mark of her breast) So I can't wait to show you that pain, so tell me you are the frist to go and are you ready to die atleast like a man? Mikayla said as she licked her own blade, as the hair threads tighten hanging Yoro up like meat on the hook. Just waiting for Yoro to open his eyes up and then they could begin. '' '''Rouzu:' Ahhhh such a lovely sight? Don't you think Detras, the next generation of the family fighting each other! It shall bring our captain to fame and then perhpase she could become the only Roronoa in the world. Like the tides of the ocean, the blood I can see shall flow from the boy and our lady shall be the one standing. Detras: Yes......Yes......Captain this is your start! The two stepped aside as Mikayla walked foward a bit to Yoro, but keeping her distances. In case he got any ideas, as she gave one cut to his cheek and then shouted. '' '''Mikayla:' Well Yoro! What is it going to be are you going to speak or are you going to be a dead voice? Without opening his eyes Yoro raises his head and with a roar starts moving forward braking free from the Threads but in the Process ripping off his left arm Yoro: Is that what you believe that killing me and the rest will make things better, Huh Mika-Chan. The three stood back in shock at just what Yoro did, as Mikayla did keep her cool after the sight. The first thing to go was the left arm and then the rest of Yoro. Mikayla always sticks to her guns and as Rouzu and Detras were ordered to back away from the two. '' '''Mikayla:' You sacrficed your own left arm to break free of my trap? My Yoro you do really love to feel pain? Or is it that your doing it for the rest of them to make sure I don't come after them? Mikayla said as she mocked Yoro and she perpared her ownself for battle, secertly she held a small dagger in her other hand. '' '''MIkayla:' Well then Yoro you better go and save them? Looking down at his Stump of a left and then back at Mikayla and Giving her a Bone Chilling Smile. '' '''Yoro:' You Know What your perfectly right, Why should i care about them all they did was hold me back, I have walked in their shadow to long it's time i walk my own path, A Path Filled with Blood and carnage. Walking over to Mikayla and using his right hand he tilts her head up so she was looking in to his slight Crazed eyes giving her a Flirty smile and whispers in her ear. Yoro: So what you say Mika-Chan, Wanna help me cause some carnage and chaos. Mikayla quickly put the one dagger back up her sleeve and dropped her blade, as detras and Rouzu looked in shock at just what happened. Mikayla however did seem a bit scared of this new Yoro. But rathered enjoyed this, she then got back her pride and procalimed. '' '''Mikayla:' Yoro you finally see the pain I had gone through and your own probelms. Your leaved in the shadow of Zoro and you never got fame. So then Yoro you wish to have era? You can create choas and bloodshedd to those who have shunned us and your own enemies? Then I shall aid you for now, but remeber in the end I will have to kill you. Also I am not a subortiane to you understand? But to show that I shall enjoy this partnership, Rouzu bring me his arm. Rouzu did as ordered, bring the arm to the two. Mikayla then attached the arm and body, then by using Yoro's own hair. To sew the arm back together, as she picked up her own umberlla and sheathed it. She looked Yoro to see that he was serious and it wasn't a trap. '' ''Looking at his new repaired hand Yoro couldn't help but give it a few swings to test it's reaction, Finding it perfect he turns to Mikayla with a Flirty smile. '' '''Yoro:' There is no need to be afraid Mika-Chan im all yours. Walking up towards her and pinning her to the wall by her hands Yoro Whispers in her Ear. '' '''Yoro:' And i mean ALL of me. Mikayla however, did pull out the small dagger she had up her sleeve and put it infront Yoro as she pushed him off. '' '''Mikayla:' You dare not to force yourself onto a woman, let alone a cousin you insectsful bastard. You are going to be killed either way, so I shall start with you or finish you. Mikayla said as she thrusted her dagger back and then into the stomach of Yoro. Making him back off, as she kick him in his balls trying to get him onto the floor. The Jumping back, as she seen that many of the bodies of the people in the bar. She now had what it took to do her kamoji puppet show, as she through countless threads into the air. Then connecting to the bodies, as the hairs had sewn the bodies back together and then get up. Then with thier swords and knifes all came at Yoro. '' '''Mikayla:' Kamoji Puppet Show! Kill the bastard boys! Before Mikayla was able to turn her puppets on him, Yoro had appeared behind Mikayla and wishpered in her ear. '' '''Yoro:' You know your kinda jumpy, can't you take a joke? MIkayla however never liking jokes to begin with, she had called off the kamoji puppets and the bodies fell apart. As she looked at Yoro's chest to see that she had stabbed him in the gut but he seemed unharmed by it, because of his Busoshoku Haki that he used. But the kick in the balls he felt, giving a smug smile and laugh, he looked at Mikayla grabbing the dagger out of his gut and giving it to Mikayla. '' '''Yoro:' Next time, why not try a little hard next time? But that kick in the balls, that hurt like hell. Mikayla and the other two looked confused, as they seemed to have gotten angry at Yoro. The two started to run at Yoro, detras in his peacock form and Rouzu starting to go into that "form". However, just when they were running pass Mikayla, she shouted stop and the two had stopped. '' '''Mikayla:' I don't take jokes Yoro, if you wish to side with me then for now I shall not harm you. But either way I am going to kill you, but I rather will enjoy the help killing the rest of them. I have no time for tricks, in 3 weeks I am needed in Jousai down. ''Mikayla opening her umberlla and putting it over herself, as Detras and Rouzu knew that thier captain had accepted the deal for now. '' Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration